Awakening of the Sleeping Love
by EternalLove495
Summary: The night was young, everything was quite, the road was dark and creepy, but not for him, usually, if he was a simple human he would be running now instead of walking like nothing was going to happen to him, usually, he was never been a simple human as wh


I did not own any InuYasha character 

What we need is not the will to believe, but the will to find out. ………… Bertrand Rusell.

**It Starts Here…. **

The night was young, everything was quite, the road was dark and creepy, but not for him, usually, if he was a simple human he would be running now instead of walking like nothing was going to happen to him, usually, he was never been a simple human as what you say for he is a inu-youkai, and very powerful one, he was even rich but he refer walking rather than riding on the limousine, every night was always like this, he would walk then do his home works then sleep then go to school then repeat the steps again and again, usually, its getting annoying now, the never ending cycle of life, like his name, but was only cycle of death.

He closed his eyes, letting the headache to come, usually, many changed from centuries to centuries, as he remember, 500 years from the past, the humans used to fear demons, as he know, they were under them, but now, humans learn to be strong, they fought demons and they succeed, usually, its almost but after some time, humans learn to accept youkai's too, they let them roam the land of the humans and be what they want, they could do anything they want just not kill some other humans.

Walking past some plastic garbage, he was aware he saw something like black long hair, so he decide to go back, there what he saw amazed him, it was a young girl, by the age of 15, she has long knee length hair, pale skin and beautiful curvy body, not to mention that bandage's where the only one who covers her sensitive parts.

'Why is she lying here, does no one care for her? Usually, she did not look mutilated so this Sesshoumaru assumes that this onna was still alive, better leave her here, but that was not a good thing to do, I cant take her home, what is father see her, oh well, just ignore it, I have to take care of her' He though as he carried the said girl towards his mansion or home as he called to it.

The guards bowed at him then they opened the gates, he was aware of the lust gaze that the girl on his arms that where receiving, and was aware that the girl did sensed it even though she was sleeping that's the reason why she was now shivering from fright.

Opening the door of the mansion, he walk towards the long stairs of the said mansion then opening a door, letting the girl sleep at the futon before leaving her alone so he could take a bath.

Walking out from the bathroom, he look to his room, deciding he would take a visit at the girl from the other side of the room, he was aware that she was still sleeping because of the even pattern of her breathings.

Toga look at his son who was caring for a human girls and hide a smile, before looking at his mate, Izaoi, she was InuYasha's mother and his second mate, and Sesshoumaru's step mother, the woman of his dreams, he loved Izaoi with all his heart like he did to his first mate, Mika.

"Son" He called to Sesshoumaru, who gave him a cold look before nodding to acknowledge his presence.

"Hai, what is it?" He ask as he look to the girl on the bed who was his father was looking into, noting the soft look on his father's face.

"Who is the onna?" He asked as Sesshoumaru just shrug and he sigh. "I want you to take care of her, I did not know why but I want you to take care of her with all your life, I feel there was something with this girl, also tell me if she already awake" The all he said before he and his mate left to his study, leaving Sesshoumaru to look to the said girl.

Sesshoumaru, deciding that he need someone to bath the girl, called for Marie, who came with a rush, she nod to him and noticing the girl on the bed before smiling and rushing to the said girl.

"My Lord, may this Marie know who is this beautiful girl?" She asked, usually, Marie was only 17, she was also a neko youkai and his father also care for the said girl.

"Ask her once she awakes" That's all he said before leaving the girl to take care of the still sleeping onna.

"Hai" She said as she carried the girl to the onsen, making sure she was clean. 

Letting her to the bed for a while, Marie searched the closet for something to her to ware, finding that she like the black kimono with blue petals and blue obi with black little sakura blossoms. Returning to the girl who was still sleeping at the black futon before making her dress the said beautiful kimono then she called master to check if he likes the new appearance of the said girl. 

Sesshoumaru walk towards the room to find the girl still sleeping on the bad, making a note that he like the way she look and the way she smelled, it was like sakura with lavender, lily and tulip, she smelled all kind of flowers, it did not hurt his nose and it smelled just right for him. 

That's all, as you see, it sound like Chobits (I did not own) it was one of my favourite anime, I like Chii so much .

Wish me luck, I need reviewers please? Or else, no another Chapter, promise 


End file.
